Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá!
by Galaxilver
Summary: Apa sih hadiah ulang tahun yang paling cocok buat seorang wanita yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai satu anak? Perhiasan? Makanan kesukaan? Bantu Naruto untuk menemukan jawabannya, Uchiha Sasuke./For SN's Day; Kushina's birthday. AU, OOC, no romance.


_**Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá!**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC berat**

**Genre: friendship (bukan romance, karena saya kurang suka SN hehe. :P Mohon maaf bagi yang ngarep. *digebukin*)**

_Didedikasikan untuk Indonesian SasuNaru's Day 2011 dan Kushina's birthday yang dirayakan (?) pada tanggal 10 Juli. Saya baru tahu malah kalo SN's Day tanggal segitu. Soalnya saya kurang suka sama pair ini (seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan awal-awal). Lagipula saya menerapkan prinsip "Uchiha, dan yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha, adalah UKE!" :D_

_**Sekali lagi saya katakan:**_

_**didedikasikan untuk Hari SasuNaru Indonesia 2011 (Indunesiaaahn SausNrau's Daey 2111 *di-Rasenchidori (?) n dijitak SBY (?)* Indonesian SasuNaru's Day 2011) dan ulang tahun Kushina**_

_WARNING TAMBAHAN: FANWORK YANG SATU INI BANYAKNYA KURANG LEBIH 5000 KATA! JADI YANG GA BETAH LIATNYA SEGERA TEKAN TOMBOL YANG BENTUK PANAHNYA KE KIRI_

_Santai_

_Oh-chan—gambarohno—Ayano Handa_

.

.

.

Suatu malam di kediaman sebuah keluarga ….

"Minato! Cukup! Berhenti menggangguku! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau menjahiliku hari ini!" bentak seorang wanita dengan wajah rupawan dan rambut semerah sisir _author_ (?) pada seorang pria pirang yang dipanggilnya "Minato".

"Hehehe, habis, lagi ingin jahil~!" balas Minato dengan cengiran lebar, dan tanpa basa-basi, wanita tersebut melempar bantal hiasan ke arah wajah Minato, tapi dengan sigap pria yang memimpin pembangunan gedung balai kota itu menghindar.

"Kamu memang masih cantik kalau sedang marah, tapi lebih cantik lagi kalau kau tersenyum! Ayo tersenyum untukku!"

"Jangan menggombal!"

Dan satu bantal lagi melayang di ruang keluarga itu.

Seorang anak berambut pirang yang tengah menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil tersebut di balik sofa mengerutkan keningnya, seraya berpikir; _kenapa Ayah jadi jahil seperti itu pada Ibu? Aneh …_.

"Kushina tega ih, 'kan aku cuma meletakkan balon kentut di kursi tempatmu duduk, menaruh boneka badut di balik selimut, dan mencubit pipimu! Kenapa kau harus semarah itu?" Minato masih menghindari kejaran wanita yang (ternyata) bernama Kushina itu.

"APANYA YANG 'CUMA'? Pertama, kau membuatku malu di hadapan Naruto, lalu membuatku menjerit dengan memalukannya, dan lalu kau melakukan hal yang memalukan di hadapan Naruto lagi dengan mencubit pipiku! Groaaarr!" Kushina makin mengamuk.

Minato angkat alis, 'Kenapa semuanya disebut memalukan?'

"KARENA KAU MELAKUKANNYA DI DEPAN NARUTO!" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Minato, Kushina membalas dengan sengit.

Pertengkaran itu pun berlanjut sampai tengah malam, dan anak yang bersembunyi di balik sofa tersebut pun putus asa. Niatnya sih, ingin memperlihatkan nilai ulangannya hari ini yang memuaskan, tapi kalau orangtuanya ribut terus seperti ini … yah, siapa yang tahan?

Akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan diri di atas ranjang empuk kesayangannya. Menunggu pagi datang.

.

.

.

"Huuuh …," Anak berambut kuning ini terlihat bosan dan lesu begitu masuk kelas. Padahal teman-temannya sudah menutup kuping mereka karena tidak tahan dengan 'jeritan' anak pirang ini jika masuk ke kelasnya; "SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA! SELAMAT PAGI TEMAN-TEMAAAAAAN!".

Tapi, kenyataannya? Sama sekali tidak ada teriakan masa muda itu hari ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, anak ini menggantungkan tasnya di kaitan yang terpasang di sisi kanan mejanya. Seorang anak lainnya yang baru masuk juga mengikuti apa yang anak ini lakukan.

"Tumben lesu? Biasanya langsung mengoar kayak gorila," komentarnya begitu melihat anak dengan kulit tan ini menduduki kursinya sendiri. Yang diajak bicara mengerucutkan mulutnya, cemberut karena tidak suka dipanggil gorila.

"Yah, Sasuke," Anak ini memanggil sobatnya, "Aku bingung dengan ayah dan ibuku,"

"Ada apa?" Temannya yang ia panggil Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi, menduduki tempatnya sendiri, yaitu di depan meja si anak.

"Mereka … err, bertengkar, tapi kelihatannya tidak serius bertengkar,"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Ibu marah pada Ayah karena Ayah terus menjahilinya, katanya Ayah meletakkan balon kentut di kursi makannya, lalu meletakkan boneka badut yang mengerikan di balik selimut, dan mencubit pipinya. Dan kata Ibu, itu memalukan."

"Karena dilihat olehmu?"

"Iya."

"Hmm," Sasuke tampak berpikir; tanda-tandanya adalah, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap anak ini, yang ternyata adalah anak dari sepasang suami istri yang kemarin malam bertengkar.

Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau namanya adalah Naruto.

"Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin ya, ayahmu menjahili ibumu karena suatu hal. Kau tidak pernah melihat ayahmu menjahili ibumu selain kemarin, 'kan?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Err … sebenarnya setiap tahun, sepertinya. Tapi anehnya Ayah selalu melakukannya pada tanggal 9 bulan … sekarang bulan apa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Bulan sekarang saja kau tidak ingat."

"Berisik, Teme—oh, sekarang bulan Juli! Ya ya! Bulan Juli! Nah, Ayah selalu melakukannya pada tanggal 9 Juli! Aku bingung soal itu. Apa itu cuma kebetulan atau disengaja?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kau-ini-benar-benar-bodoh-ya-?.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

"Dobe." Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas; sepertinya itu menjadi kebiasaan barunya mulai hari ini. Ia menatap Naruto lurus. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal berapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Jelas-jelas sekarang tanggal 10 Juli."

'Dia ini … sudah diperingati malah jadi sok,' pikir Sasuke sewot.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat, tanggal 10 Juli itu ada kejadian apa?" ujar Sasuke memberi saran pada Naruto. Naruto menurutinya. Gayanya berubah-ubah saat ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Sasuke sampai gemas melihatnya; ingin sekali dia menahan tangan Naruto yang paling sering bergerak. Seperti sekarang? Pertama Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Kemudian berpindah ke pelipisnya. Dan sekarang malah berkacak pinggang.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit untuk mengingat-ingat (dan beberapa kali pula Sasuke memutar bola matanya), Naruto tersadar. Ia membelalakkan mata seraya berteriak, "Oh iya! Sekarang 'kan hari ulang tahun Ibu!"

"Ga usah keras-keras napa!" semprot Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut Naruto. Yang jadi korban hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi," Naruto kembali lemot, "Kenapa orang yang mau ulang tahun harus dijahili sebelum hari H-nya?"

Sasuke mengelus-elus kepalanya, gemas dengan kelemotan Naruto, "Dobe, itu sangat biasa dilakukan. Seseorang yang akan ulang tahun akan dijahili oleh kenalannya atau kerabatnya untuk membuat kejutan esok harinya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke serius.

"Oh, begitu …,"

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Cukup lama. Lalu setelah itu Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi garang seraya menatap Sasuke galak, "PANTAS SAJA SEHARI SEBELUM HARI ULTAHKU TAHUN KEMARIN KAU MEMBERI SAMBAL YANG BANYAK DI MANGKUK RAMEN-KU! SIALAN!"

Sasuke yang agak kaget dengan tatapan garang Naruto, setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto, langsung tersenyum, menyeringai, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh jauh dari imej seorang Uchiha. Dan seluruh siswa di kelas itu memandangnya dengan tatapan wah-ada-Uchiha-ga-waras-!.

Naruto yang kesal malah ditertawakan hanya bisa menjitak, menjambak rambut, dan menonjok Sasuke.

"Oke oke, hentikan." Entah kenapa tawa Uchiha ini berhenti mendadak. "Jadi …?"

"'Jadi'?"

"Jadi, kau akan memberikan hadiah apa pada ibumu? Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya."

"…." Naruto termenung. Sepertinya dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia hadiahkan untuk ulang tahun ibunya.

"Hemm …," Dan lagi-lagi dia mengulang pose berpikirnya yang membuat mata Sasuke nggak betah untuk melihatnya. Dan akhirnya jawaban yang dikeluarkan pemuda dengan kumis kucing ini setelah berlama-lama berpikir adalah: "Haaahh … aku bingung."

"Aku bingung sama otakmu yang super kecil itu, Dobe. Habis kau sudah lama berpikir, tapi akhirnya tidak menemukan jawabannya." ujar Sasuke santai, yang langsung mendapat gebukan dari Naruto.

"Hei yang berdua disana! Berhenti mengobrol! Pelajaran sudah dimulai dari 2 menit yang lalu!" Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, seorang guru _killer_ yang super disiplin sudah hadir dengan manis di kelas mereka.

"B-Bu Anko!"

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda kesayangan kita, yakni Naruto dan Sasuke, sekarang berada di kelas, hanya berdua. Di hadapan meja mereka berdua (yang sudah dihimpitkan, agar permukaannya jadi lebih luas) terdapat banyak sekali tumpukan kertas berisi soal-soal matematika yang rumit. Jam sudah jauh menunjukkan dari waktu pulang sekolah. Pukul 15.40 tercantum di jam tangan Sasuke. Jarum panjang berada di angka 8 dan jarum pendek nyaris menuju angka 4 terlihat di jam tangan Naruto. Oke, _author_ tahu itu sama saja.

"Akh, dasar Bu Anko sialan! Kenapa harus memberi tugas sebanyak ini hanya gara-gara mengobrol 2 menit lebih dari waktu bel masuk kelas, sih! HUH!" Naruto terlihat frustasi dengan soal-soal aritmatika.

"Huh, itu semua salahmu, Dobe. Kau masih saja mengajakku mengobrol, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi,"

"KAU JUGA! Kenapa tidak mengingatkanku, sih! Dasar Teme sialan!"

"_Whatever_." Sasuke kembali terfokus pada soal-soal aljabar di depannya.

Naruto, mau tidak mau, mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Kalau ia kesulitan, ia akan bertanya pada Sasuke, walaupun dengan bujukan gombal yang amat sangat membuat-Sasuke-ingin-muntah.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu. Naruto mulai gelisah. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan ekspresinya yang aneh.

Ia bertanya, "Ada apa? Ingin buang air kecil?"

BUAAGH! Naruto langsung menggebuk jidat Sasuke sampai merah dan tambah lebar. Dahinya berkedut-kedut, langsung mengamuk.

"Bego! Bukan itu! Aku khawatir dengan hadiah untuk ibuku! Aku belum menentukannya! Padahal sebentar lagi jam 5! Bisa-bisa toko-toko pada tutup sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sialan ini! Cih!" Naruto memundurkan kursinya, berdiri lalu membanting pensil mekaniknya ke lantai.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Segitunya kau khawatir?"

"Tentu saja! Soalnya Ibu pernah menghadiahkanku sesuatu yang amat sangat spesial pada hari ulang tahunku! Aku jadi merasa berhutang dan—"

"Oke. Aku mengerti." Sasuke ikut berdiri, kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto, dan berujar, "Kita akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya tugas-tugas ini, sebelum pukul 5 malam."

Mata Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca, kemudian air matanya langsung bercucuran dengan lebaynya (kayak air terjun), dan setelah itu ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan alaynya.

"Uwooo! Makasih buanget Sas! Lo emang sobat gue yang terbaek! Huwaaaa!"

Sasuke langsung_ mucet_, "Ih, lepasin! Lo bikin gue _ilfeel_! Lepas! Lepaaaaaass!".

Entah kenapa Naruto begitu bahagia. Tapi Sasuke juga senang melihat Naruto senang. Walaupun sifatnya dingin, tapi kalau melihat Naruto kesulitan, Sasuke akan membantu. Kenapa? Karena mereka adalah sepasang _soulmate_.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.20.

"SELESAI! Thanks, Sas! Gue seneng punya sobat kayak lo!"

"Ya ya, daripada memuji-muji aku yang memang sudah ganteng dan jenius dari sananya, lebih baik kau cepat memberikan tugas itu ke Anko-sensei."

SIIIING. Naruto memandang pucat Sasuke. Lalu menggumam, "Se … se-sejak kapan, kau jadi narsis seperti itu! Sas! Kamu kena guna-guna ya! Ato ada sekrup yang lepas dari otakmu gara-gara tadi kau bertabrakan dengan Kakek Danzou saat istirahat! Aku takut kamu—"

"SUDAHLAH! TADI AKU CUMA BERCANDA! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT MEMBERIKAN TUGAS-TUGAS sialan ITU PADA BU ANKO ATAU TIDAK KAU AKAN MATI KUCEKIK!" Sasuke langsung menendang pantat Naruto dengan tidak elitnya sampai keluar kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Naruto berlari menelusuri koridor. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ruang guru terletak di lantai 1, padahal kelas mereka terletak di lantai 3. Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah, menuju ruang guru dengan kecepatan penuh.

"BU ANKO! TUGASKU SUDAH SELESAI!" Naruto langsung mengacung-acungkan lembar-lembar kertas jawabannya setelah memasuki ruang guru yang sudah sepi dan dihuni 1 manusia. Terlihat Anko sedang memakan makanan yang namanya sama dengan nama panggilannya, _anko_. Ia menikmati benda bulat gelap itu dengan lahap.

"Hah? Oh, sudah selesai. Sasuke juga?"

"Iya, Bu." Tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Nah, tunggu disini. Ibu akan memeriksa jawabannya. Kalau semua benar, baru kalian boleh pulang."

JDEEERR! Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar kepala Naruto. Sasuke juga agak terkejut.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa begitu? Tidak usah ditunggu, 'kan? Ayolah, izinkan kami pulaaaaang!" Naruto merengek. Ia khawatir tidak sempat membeli hadiah untuk Kushina. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir malam.

Anko melirik sinis Naruto, "Tidak boleh, Naruto. Ini untuk mengkoreksi jawaban yang salah. Apalagi kau, yang nilai matematikanya jeblok mulu. Yah, kecuali untuk ulangan harian minggu lalu, tapi tetap saja. Kau juga, Sasuke. Tetap disini, agar hukuman kalian setimpal. Nah, sekarang silahkan duduk di sofa itu." kemudian ia menunjuk sofa didepannya dengan kelima jarinya.

Diberi kalimat-kalimat seperti itu, mau tidak mau Naruto menurut. Ia menatap garang guru matematikanya itu. Tapi akhirnya ia dan Sasuke pun duduk.

15 menit berlalu. Rasanya bagaikan seabad untuk Naruto. Padahal waktu segitu terhitung sebentar untuk memeriksa jawaban sebanyak itu. Ada 50 soal untuk 1 orang, kalau dikali 2 jadi 100 'kan? Itu sudah bisa dibilang banyak untuk Naruto.

Tidak banyak jawaban yang salah untuk jawaban Naruto. Hanya 7 soal. Tapi tetap saja bagian koreksinya dianggap lama oleh Naruto. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Anu … Bu Anko, boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

Naruto langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke. Ia berlari cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah, lalu keluar dari gerbang. Anko terlihat begitu kebingungan.

"Kenapa sih ia terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Anko entah pada Sasuke yang masih disana atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun," ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apakah orang itu begitu penting baginya?"

Sasuke menatap lurus gurunya, "Iya. Orang itu adalah wanita terpenting baginya." kemudian ia menyambar tasnya dan langsung berlari menyusul Naruto. Anko terbelalak.

"Ap-apa? Wanita? Jadi Naruto itu sudah …,"

.

.

.

Naruto, sembari berlari, melihat jam tangannya. "Kh! Sudah jam 5 kurang 15! Padahal aku belum menentukan akan beli apa untuk Ibu!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke memanggil dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat sedikit ngos-ngosan. Padahal ia terbiasa berlari seperti ini karena ia mengikuti ekskul sepak bola. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto masih terlihat sehat bugar dan saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Oh? Teme? Kupikir kau langsung pulang?" Naruto melihatnya heran.

"Bodoh. Rumahku juga … hah … lewat jalur ini. Lagipula … kau butuh saran … kh … soal hadiah untuk ibumu … 'kan?" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari 500 meter jauhnya. Ditambah teriakan-teriakan untuk memanggil Naruto, klop dah (?).

Naruto terkejut, "Jadi … kau mau membantuku?"

"Kh, daripada kau salah memberi hadiah untuk ibumu, 'kan?"

Naruto menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Wah! Thanks banget Tem! Tumben kau jadi baik!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kh! Daripada nanti kau malah kasih semangkuk ramen yang dikirim dari Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Tapi ibuku juga suka ramen."

"Jangan kasih itu ke ibumu, bodoh! Ibumu bisa saja membuatnya."

"Benar juga."

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terdiam. Sasuke yang tadinya menumpukan kedua tangannya ke lututnya untuk menahan tubuhnya karena kelelahan kini sudah berdiri tegak. Bertepatan dengan itu, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau pernah memberikan sesuatu untuk ibumu saat hari ulang tahunnya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dengan serius.

"Eh?" Sasuke malah heran sendiri. "Perlukah kuberitahu?"

"Tentu saja, bego! Aku butuh saran nih!"

"Hmm," Sasuke tiba-tiba merona sendiri, walaupun tidak terlalu parah. Kemudian dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kemudian ia menggumam, "Sebenarnya … aku … err … memberikan …,"

"Kasih apa!"

"…b-bunga … sebuket bunga lili."

Naruto terdiam. Tapi ia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau berikan itu?"

"Memangnya harus kuberitahu!"

"Eaealah! Masa' kamu kasih hadiah ke orang tanpa maksud dari hadiah itu!"

Sasuke menyipit. "Terserah!"

"Cepetan kasih tahu!"

"Jangan memaksa!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam 5, nih! 10 menit lagi!"

"Kh …," Karena didesak seperti itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke buka mulut, "Baiklah! Aku berpikir kalau ibuku yang suci, lembut hati, dan cantik itu cocok dengan lili, yang menurutku juga sesuai dengan sifat ibuku! Warnanya putih, cocok 'kan untuk seorang ibu yang lembut dan cantik! Itu saja!"

"Wah," Naruto melebarkan matanya, "Jadi begitu. Kalau ibuku … ah ibuku 'kan galak, seram lagi, tapi yah, cantik. Apalagi dengan rambut merah panjang begitu …,"

Sasuke terlanjur malu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali ke alam sadar (?), "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ibumu, tapi biasanya perempuan, baik remaja atau dewasa, suka diberi bunga."

"Hum, begitu ya?"

"Kalau soal bunga, lebih baik kau tanyakan ke orang yang tepat."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "Orang yang tepat?"

.

.

.

"Kok rumah dia jauh banget, sih!"

"Berarti berlawanan dari arah rumahmu, 'kan? Bodoh!"

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya sepakat untuk pergi menuju rumah teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal dengan toko bunganya. Naruto mempercepat larinya agar tidak terlambat. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 malam.

"Aku terlambat," Naruto menatap papan informasi di samping pintu toko. Tertulis "Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Buka tiap hari dari pukul 07.00 – 17.00. Hari libur nasional tutup". Naruto tertunduk lesu. Sasuke menatapnya dari belakang.

"Coba saja ketuk pintunya. Mungkin kalau kita tamunya, dia akan menerima kita walaupun sudah diluar jam kerjanya," saran Sasuke. Membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat, "Benar juga! Ayo kita coba!"

Naruto mendekati pintu depan toko bunga yang cukup besar dan terkenal tersebut dengan perlahan. Tapi Sasuke langsung menahan tangannya. Naruto kebingungan. Kemudian Sasuke menunjuk bel pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto hanya menyengir gaje, kemudian menekan tombol bel tersebut.

"Ya?" Ternyata yang membuka adalah Inoichi, ayah Ino. Inoichi langsung menatap tegas Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajar lah, punya putri tunggal, mana lagi tokonya dikunjungi 2 orang lelaki pada waktu diluar jam buka toko. Dia pasti berpikir, 'Wah, mereka ngapain jam segini kesini! Mana mungkin mau beli bunga, 'kan! Jangan-jangan mau ngajak Ino keluar lagi! Malem-malem gini! Ga boleh! Bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan!'.

"Err, Paman. Ino-nya ada?" tanya Naruto agak gugup, takut dikira apaan sama Inoichi.

"Ada perlu apa dengan putriku?" tanya Inoichi begitu tegas. Sasuke maju untuk menjelaskan. Kalau Naruto sih, kayaknya ketakutan duluan sama Inoichi.

"Begini, kami berdua teman sekelas Ino. Teman saya, Naruto, ingin membeli bunga. Tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa toko ini tutup pukul 5 malam," tutur Sasuke sopan. Inoichi terlihat berpikir, tetapi kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam toko.

"Ayah, kok lama? Siapa yang datang?" Dan sudah pasti suara itu adalah suara Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal dari Inoichi.

"Ah, Ino. Ini ada teman-temanmu datang ingin membeli bunga, tapi tokonya suda—"

"Oh?" Ino langsung keluar dari rumah. Ino sedikit terkejut melihat duo sobat ini datang kemari untuk membeli bunga.

Ino tersenyum. "Wah? Kalian mau beli bunga?"

"Naruto saja." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Naruto mau beli bunga apa? Untuk dipajang atau diberikan pada seseorang?" tanya Ino beruntun dengan senyumnya yang melebar.

"Tapi Ino, tokonya 'kan sudah—"

"Ayah!" Tiba-tiba Ino membentak ayahnya. "Ayah ingat 'kan perkataan Ayah sendiri, 'kita harus melayani pembeli sebaik mungkin!'! Aku akan tetap melayani mereka meskipun toko sudah tutup! Lagipula mereka 'kan teman sekelasku, tidak enak rasanya kalau menolak."

Inoichi menyerah. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Baiklah, sesukamu saja."

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "_Thanks, Daddy_!" Lalu ia memeluk ayahnya sekilas.

Inoichi masuk ke dalam dengan meninggalkan senyum.

"Nah, Naruto. Kau mau beli bunga apa?" Ino menuntun Naruto dan Sasuke ke dalam tokonya.

Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Ino pun bertanya, "Kau mau berikan bunga itu?"

"Err … iya," jawab Naruto agak malu.

"Pacar?"

"Bukan."

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku. Dia ulang tahun hari ini."

"Oh, untuk seorang ibu," Ino tersenyum hambar. Naruto langsung tersadar, "Oh maaf, Ino. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada ibumu."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya mengingat-ingat bunga apa yang disukai ibuku."

"Kau pernah memberi bunga untuk ibumu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bunga apa itu? Apa sesuai sifat beliau?"

"Tentu. Ibuku itu baik, dewasa, dan jujur. Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-30 tahun aku beri beliau sebuket bunga cattleya, yang berarti dewasa. Sedangkan tahun selanjutnya kuberi sebuket bunga chrysanthemum, yang berarti jujur. Tapi setelah itu," Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Nafasnya jadi agak bergetar. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bangkit, "Yah, ibuku meninggal sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 32."

"Hiks, maafkan aku~," Entah kenapa Naruto malah meminta maaf dengan air mata bercucuran. Sasuke mendengus, lalu berkata.

"Sudah kubilang perempuan pasti suka diberi bunga. Ibumu juga, pasti." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau yakin sekali, Sasuke." Naruto berucap.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto. Biasanya perempuan memang suka bunga. Kecuali yang tomboy, tapi yang biasa sih juga suka, biasanya. Hehehe …," Ino menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum, "Aku juga pernah lihat ibumu,"

"Eh? Kapan?"

"Beliau pernah beli bunga disini."

"APA? Bunga apa yang dia beli!"

"Hem, bunga tulip, sih."

"Apa aku juga harus memberinya bunga itu?"

"Cobalah bunga lain."

"Hum …," Naruto kembali berpikir. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto berpikir pasti lama, maka itu ia menyarankan agar Ino melakukan sesuatu.

"Ino, si Dobe ini kalau mikir lama, jadi bagaimana kalau kau beri saran dia? Misalkan, berdasarkan arti dari bunga, seperti yang kau jelaskan tadi,"

Ino memukul pelan keningnya, "Oh iya! Baiklah, Naruto. Akan kuantar kau keliling sambil menerangkan arti dari bunganya."

Naruto menggirang (?), "Oh benar juga! Thanks, Ino!"

"Nah, pertama," Ino menunjuk bunga di pot pertama, "bunga ini bunga anggrek, kau tahu, 'kan? Bunga ini melambangkan cinta atau cantik,"

Sambil Ino menjelaskan, Naruto mencatatnya di nota kecil berwarna oranye.

"Lalu bunga ini bunga akasia, sebenarnya ini lebih tepat ditujukan untuk kekasih atau istri, artinya cinta yang terpendam, cinta suci, atau kecantikan,"

"Um! Lanjut …,"

"Bunga anyelir atau sebutan lainnya _carnation_, yang warna merah muda artinya tidak pernah melupakan, merah artinya menginginkan atau kagum, warna solid artinya menerima, kalau yang bergaris artinya penolakan. Yang warna kuning artinya sama dengan yang bergaris. Aku kurang suka sama yang bergaris, hehe. Lalu yang warnanya putih berarti seperti mengucapkan good luck, kalau diberikan pada wanita. Atau bisa juga manis dan cantik.

"Bunga aster menyimbolkan cinta, keindahan, dan kecantikan. Bunga cattleya artinya dewasa. Bunga chrysanthemum. Yang warnanya merah berarti cinta, yang putih berarti kejujuran, kalau kuning berarti rasa sayang atau optimisme, juga kegembiraan. Bunga desi berarti kesucian atau kesetiaan. Bunga lili, artinya suci, manis, sederhana, rapuh, atau cantik.

"Bunga mawar, yang warna merah muda artinya kagum atau sayang, bisa juga rasa terima kasih, yang warna merah berarti cinta, cantik, rasa hormat, atau keberanian, kuning artinya awal baru atau kegembiraan, putih artinya cinta sejati atau lugu, peach artinya manis, kekaguman, simpati, apresiasi, atau rasa terima kasih, ungu berarti keunikan atau cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Nah, kalau memberi mawar lebih dari 2 warna ada artinya juga. Merah dan putih berarti simbol penyatuan, merah dan kuning artinya ucapan selamat, kuning dan jingga artinya semangat.

"Bunga tulip berarti cinta yang sempurna. Kalau ada 2 warna berarti 'mata yang indah'," Ino pun menjelaskan yang lainnya. Naruto tampak kewalahan mencatat arti-artinya.

"Nah, mau yang mana?"

Naruto terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah mencatat semua penjelasan yang Ino berikan. Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Jam setengah 7. Waktu cepat sekali berjalan.

"Baiklah," Naruto mulai menyaring (?) hasil (?). "Ibuku itu, cantik, galak, punya mata violet, rambutnya juga merah. Walaupun sering bertengkar dengan Ayah, tapi aku yakin ibuku masih cinta sama Ayah.

"Cieee, oh! Baiklah! Jadi menurutmu …?"

"Hm," Naruto kembali melihat catatannya.

"Bunga lili juga bisa." Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka mulut. Tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Uwaaa! Sasuke! Kupikir kau sudah pulang!"

"Bodoh! Kau sudah seenaknya menyeretku kemari, mana bisa aku pulang seenaknya!"

"Eheheh, maaf kalau begitu." Dan Naruto kembali terfokus.

"Hm, menurutku, bagaimana kalau kau berikat sebuket bunga yang jenisnya berbeda? Dan semua jenis itu harus mencerminkan sifat dan ciri-ciri ibumu. Bagaimana?"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap senang Ino. "Ide yang bagus! Berarti aku tinggal pilih bunganya ya."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, ya! Janga lupa datang lagi!" Ino melambaikan tangannya, melepas kepulangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku nggak akan datang lagi! Hahay!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Apa katamu! Kalau begitu tokoku tidak akan menerima kedatanganmu lagi! Hahay!" Duo pirang ini pun jadi adu kalimat yang terakhirnya pasti ada "hahay!"-nya.

"Fuh, aku tak sabar untuk memberikan ini pada Ibu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sembari mengacungkan sebuket bunga berbagai jenis itu ke atas. Sasuke mendengus sambil berkata, "Kalau kau acung-acungkan seperti itu, nanti kelopaknya berguguran."

"Ah, benar juga," Naruto langsung menggenggam erat buket bunga tersebut.

"Oh? Aku ingin menyelipkan satu benda lagi ah di antara bunganya." kata Naruto. Ia menepi, menitipkan buket bunga pada Sasuke, melepas ransel, membuka resletingnya, mengambil selembar kertas bertuliskan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menyelipkannya di antara bunga-bunga tersebut.

Sasuke melirik kertas itu. "Itu 'kan …,"

"Pasti Ibu senang melihatnya! Aku 'kan jarang dapat yang beginian! Hehehe," Naruto jadi malu sendiri. Ia menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Huh, dasar," Sasuke langsung menyerahkan kembali buket bunganya begitu Naruto sudah memakai ranselnya dan siap berjalan lagi.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Sasuke sempat mampir ke warung dekat rumahnya untuk membeli minuman dingin, karena ia merasa kepanasan. Karena Naruto sudah kehabisan uang untuk membeli buket bunga, Sasuke membelikan satu untuknya. Dan sudah pasti, Naruto menerima dengan suka cita.

Pukul 7 malam ….

Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya. Sasuke juga ada disana. Naruto menyarankan agar Sasuke mampir dulu ke rumahnya, karena sudah mengantarnya, sekaligus untuk ucapan terima kasih. Lagipula Sasuke bisa dikenalkan dengan keluarga Namikaze, keluarga Naruto.

Saat Naruto masih setengah membuka pintu ….

"NARUTO! KAU PIKIR INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH!" Kushina, dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah, langsung menyemprot Naruto dengan bentakan-bentakan. Tapi ekspresinya langsung melembut begitu melihat sebuket bunga berbagai jenis yang Naruto bawa.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian memberikan buket bunga tersebut pada Kushina. Beberapa saat Kushina terheran-heran, lantaran melihat Naruto yang juga terdiam. Pandangannya seperti kosong. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Mamá_. Terimalah buket bunga dariku."

Kushina dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut. Kushina, karena Naruto mendadak memberikan sebuket bunga untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sasuke, karena Naruto dapat berbicara dengan bahasa Spanyol, walaupun sedikit.

"A … pa …?"

"Yak. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Untuk Ibu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu memberikan buket bunga tersebut pada Kushina. Dengan bingung, Kushina menerimanya. Rasa marah yang tadi sempat menguasai tubuhnya mulai sirna.

"Err … ini …,"

"Kenapa jenis bunganya berbeda?" Naruto menebak.

"Eh? Emm … iya …," Kushina sedikit ragu dengan tebakan Naruto. Tapi ia juga memang penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Akan kujelaskan. Ehem," Dengan sedikit jeda, Naruto memulai. Ia mendekati Kushina dan menunjuk bunga sesuai dengan urutan penjelasannya, "Pertama, bunga anggrek, yang berarti cantik,

kedua, bunga anyelir warna merah, yang berarti kagum,

ketiga, bunga cattleya, yang artinya dewasa,

keempat, eh," Naruto mulai lupa dengan artinya. Dengan sigap (walau agak malu) ia membuka notanya, lalu kembali membacakan.

"Keempat, bunga chry—eh? Bunga chry ….,"

"Bunga chrysanthemum." Sasuke membantu.

"Ah, iya, bunga chrysanthemum kuning, yang artinya rasa sayang, atau optimisme,

kelima, bunga lili, artinya cantik.

Keenam, bunga akasia, yang berarti kecantikan.

Ketujuh … hah? Err, sudah, heheheh." Akhirnya selesailah penjelasan Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia langsung berlutut a la kstaria. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Sementara Kushina ….

Wajahnya memerah? Tunggu … dia merona?

"Ah …," Kushina menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buket bunga yang baru ia terima. "Ja-jadi, kau memberikan bunga ini …,"

"Yak. Sesuai dengan sifat Ibu." lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum.

_BLUSH_. Wajah Kushina semakin memerah.

"Bagaimana? Ibu suka?"

"Aku—"

"Wah, Ayah kalah, nih!" Tiba-tiba Minato muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Ia tersenyum sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu menatap Kushina dan Naruto bergantian.

"Bisa-bisanya Naruto memberikan sebuket bunga besar dengan berbagai macam jenis, wah, Ayah benar-benar kalah telak, nih. Hahahah!"

Naruto dan Kushina cengok. Sementara Sasuke yang sedikit merasa lelah malah lola alias _loading_ lama.

"Mi-Minato? Jadi dari tadi … kau ada disana!"

"Memang tidak boleh?" Minato mendekati ibu-anak itu. Lalu melirik bunga yang diberi Naruto.

"Hm. Baru kali ini aku merasa cemburu." ujar Minato pelan.

"Cemburu? Sama siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Minato tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Sama kamu, Naruto. Bisa-bisanya kau membuat Kushina-_ku_ merona seperti ini. Yang boleh membuatnya begitu hanya aku, lho. Naruto nggak boleh~." langsung saja, Kushina meninju pundak Minato yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Karena tahun ini aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kuberikan, aku hanya bisa memberi ini." Minato mendekati Kushina lalu …

MENCIUM PIPINYA!

SIIIING. Dua anak dibawah umur, yakni Naruto dan Sasuke (yang teracuhkan), melihatnya dengan mata melotot. Dan Kushina … wajahnya semakin memerah. Minato … lihat, dia menyeringai lebar!

"Minato bodooooohh! Jangan menciumku di depan anak-anak!" bentaknya sembari meninju perut Minato. Dia tidak bisa lari-larian karena sedang memegang buket bunga yang amat indah.

"Ehem." Seseorang berdehem. Dan orang itu bukanlah orang yang bermarga Namikaze.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang, Naruto? Sudah malam." Sasuke ingin undur diri tanpa izin dari Naruto.

"Eh tunggu, Teme!"

Sasuke mengerem langkahnya, "Oh ya, memang belum saatnya." kemudian ia berbalik arah, memasuki rumah Namikaze, dan langsung mendekati Kushina. Kushina kebingungan.

"Maaf saya tidak sopan, tapi," Sasuke menyerahkan sekuntum bunga tulip dua warna, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kushina diikuti dengan kalimat, "_Ketujuh_, bunga tulip dua warna, yang artinya mata yang indah."

Kushina terkejut. Satu bunga dari Uchiha Sasuke ia dapatkan.

Tunggu … dia bilang "ketujuh"?

SIIIINGG ….

"JA-JADI ITU SEBAB BUNGA KETUJUH TIDAK ADA! KAU MENGAMBILNYA! TEMEEEEE!" Naruto langsung ngamuk nggak keruan. Sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Do—Naruto. Tadi saat kau membawa buketnya, bunga ini terjatuh. Jadi aku memungutnya. Hendak kuberikan padamu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur memberikan buketnya pada ibumu, jadi menurutku lebih baik kalau aku yang menyerahkan bunga terakhir, sekaligus mengucapkan selamat juga." tutur Sasuke. Tidak bisa ia mengejek Naruto di depan kedua orangtuanya, bisa-bisa dia dimarahi.

Naruto cengok. Kemudian menunduk malu, "O-oh, begitu. Eheheh, maaf ya."

"Namamu Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Kushina mendekati Sasuke. Ia menunduk untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan ini bunga untuk Anda, dari Naruto. Maaf kalau sedikit kotor. Dia ceroboh menjatuhkannya." ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan kuntum bunga terakhir kepada Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu menerimanya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ini … apa artinya?"

"Mata yang indah." jawab Sasuke.

Kushina melebarkan senyumnya. Matanya memandang bunga terakhir dengan tatapan lembut yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sasuke agak terpana melihat wajah seperti itu.

"Terima kasih."

Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Kushina.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Terima kasih Minato. Dan … terima kasih juga untukmu, Sasuke."

Semuanya terdiam dengan senyuman.

"Nah Naruto," Kushina langsung menghadap Naruto. "Aku mengapresiasikan hadiahmu tapi, tega sekali kau meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia 'kan temanmu! Mana sekarang sudah malam, antar dia pulang sana!"

Naruto terbelalak, kaget dengan ibunya yang langsung berubah drastis, "Ap-apa! Tapi sekarang sudah malam,"

"Justru karena itu! Hayo, tanggung jawab! Sudah SMP lho!"

"Uh,"

"Tidak perlu, Tante." Sasuke sudah memakai sepatunya. "Saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"TIDAK! Eh maksudku, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Kau sudah membantuku dari sore tadi. Jadi tak apa-apa, deh." Naruto langsung bergegas menyusul Sasuke memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Aku—"

"Aah, sudahlah! Aku merasa berhutang budi."

"Tak apa?"

"Tak apa."

Sasuke terdiam. Tapi enak juga ya, sebenarnya. Pulang malam-malam ditemani seseorang, daripada sendiri.

"Baiklah Tante, saya pamit dulu." sahut Sasuke dari ruang tamu. Kemudian ia keluar, dilanjutkan Naruto yang langsung menutup pintu.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

"Wah, maaf ya, tadi saat aku memberikan hadiah pada ibuku, aku mengacuhkanmu." Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

Naruto mendengar helaan nafas itu. Kepalanya jadi makin dalam menunduk.

"Oh, tak apa-apa, Naruto." Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto pelan lalu mengangkatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, lagi.

"Tapi dari tadi kau menghela nafas. Aku memberatkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku 'kan tidak sedang menggendongmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aaaaaaah! Sudahlah … susah ngomong sama Uchiha yang lagi,"

"Huh,"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Selalu begitu, jika tak ada topik pembicaraan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membuka mulut lagi, "Oh ya," ia menoleh untuk menatap Naruto. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Tadi kau mengucapkan selamat pada ibumu dengan bahasa Spanyol. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa—"

"Tunggu," Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti cacing. Kemudian ia tertawa cekikikan. Sasuke yang merasa hina (?) sudah ditertawakan melirik sinis Naruto, "Apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan satu jari. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sasuke mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Sebenarnya … aku tahu bahasa Spanyol itu … saat melihat lukisan di belakang Ibu. Ada lukisan orang yang merayakan ultah, dan di lukisan itu ada tulisan bahasa Spanyol yang aku duga artinya selamat ulang tahun, jadi … ya, begitulah. Heheheh,"

SIIIING.

_Aku ditipu! Aku ditipu oleh si Dobe ini! Aku ditipu dengan lukisan! Sialan! Kenapa tadi aku ga liat lukisan itu! Pantas tadi ia terdiam sebelum mengucapkan selamat! Graaahh!_ Sasuke membatin dengan OOC-nya, sementara Naruto masih menggaruki kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Su-sudahlah, lupakan," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, pundung dengan garis-garis biru tua di wajahnya. Lalu mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa lama, sampai pintu depan rumah Sasuke terlihat.

"Oh, itu rumahmu, Sasuke!" Naruto menunjuk pintu depan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. _Benar juga._

"Ya sudah, maaf ya merepotkan." Sasuke langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk atau menekan bel, dan menoleh pada Naruto hanya untuk meninggalkan … senyum?

Kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. _Apa … kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh-chan—gambarohno—Ayano Handa_

**The End**

.

.

.

Huh, capek banget ngerjain kurang lebih 5000 kata kayak gini! Argh! One-shot terpanjang yg pernah ku bikin! Huf!

Maaf, maaf, sekali lagi, maaf, banget, kalo fic ini banyak kata yg diulang2, bahasanya kurang nge-enjoy (?), pokoknya banyak kekurangannya. Maaf juga kalo fic ini cuma dianggap spam yang harus dihapus di FNI. Maaf.

Semua manusia punya kekurangan. Apalagi saya, yang hanya manusia biasa. Bahkan jadi author aja sering hiatus. Jadi Anda sekalian bisa membayangkan betapa payahnya saya.

Okeh, sudah disebutkan sejak awal, saya memang kurang suka sama pair SasuNaru, jadi bikinnya friendship aja. Asalnya ga minat, tapi pas tau Kushina juga cumpleaños-nya tanggal 10 Juli, jadi agak tertarik dikit.

Nah, kalo pas ISN's Day 2011 kayak gini, nanti pas INS's Day 2011 alias Indonesian NaruSasu's Day 2011 saya mau lebih aktif lagi! Karna saya lebih suka sama pair ini daripada kebalikannya. Oke, pecinta SN jangan marah, saya tidak mengejek pair itu kok, cuma bilang kurang suka saja. Saya menghargai kesukaan orang yg berbeda2. Jadi saya juga tidak protes kalau kalian lebih suka SN. Toh, itu hak orang, bukan? Jadi, saya juga tidak membenci pair ini.

Tapi yasudahlah, pokoknya saya sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini, jadi jangan protes! Mana saya ngerjainnya berapa jam pula! *digebukin SN FG*

Oya, soal Sasuke yg senyum ke Naruto, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Saya juga bingung kenapa bikinnya gitu. Inginnya sih ninggalin kesan misterius SN, tapi udah keburu ngantuk (jam stengah 1 malem), jadinya abal gitu deh akhirnya.

Kritik, saran, dan masukan diterima. Tapi tolong jangan yg menyinggung. Saya masih anak2, ga kuat liat flame *dilempar ke gunung Vesuvius*. Okey, maksudnya jangan flame karena saya tidak mengharapkan demikian. Trus, kalo ada misstypes ato kesalahan lain, boleh kasih tau di kotak ripiuw. :D

Terakhir, saya ucapkan SELAMAT HARI SASUNARU INDONESIA 2011. Terima kasih bagi kalian (baik para readers saja atau readers yg termasuk author) yg sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Adios,

Oh-chan.

(emang So*y Eri**son?)


End file.
